Her Own Little World
by Shinigami no Hoshigaki
Summary: She's in her own little world. Not knowing what she truely feels. Until she went inside herself and found the one she truely cares for. From Shadow himself or is it really him? ShadowXAmy. Takes place after Sonic Adv 2. Update soon. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Section 01: A Wide Awakening

Sonic and his friends have finally defeated the Biolizard and saving the world from destruction again, with the lost of their barely new bud, Shadow. And they started to head home. As they returned, Amy faced the window of the Ark colony looking out in space and couldn't but help to think about what could have happened to Shadow. "Shadow, I hope you're alright." She thought. Then, Chris started to walk to Amy and stand to the side of her. "Looks like you're thinking about Shadow too, huh." Chris asked nicely. "I was thinking about if he survived." "A quick question Amy" "Yeah, what is it?" Amy asked as she turned to Chris. "Do you have feeling for Shadow?" Amy blushed a bit, but trying to get rid of it. "What, don't be silly, I like Sonic." "Really, because you were here thinking about Shadow, when Sonic is just in the other room." Amy remained quiet and after a stutter silence, Chris continued to talk. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anybody else, but it would be better to let it out of your chest." Then after another silence, Amy spoke again, "I don't know what to think right now. Up to the point I met Shadow, I only cared for Sonic. No, I only care about Sonic and that's that." Amy said aggressively as she started to walk away. After a few steps, she turned to Chris. "Don't think about telling anybody about this conversation." "Alright, that's what I said, that I won't tell. Just calm down Amy" Nevertheless, with that said, she walked away to the other room to where Sonic was.

Within minutes, they had arrived to Earth with a big awakening as they noticed many people, probable millions, there waiting to congratulate everyone, especially Sonic. As they crowd carried Sonic away to the festivity. Everyone else went to other path and where taken to be greeted by their fans. They all were grab to get pictures taken, sign autographs and other sorts of things. As things settled down a bit, Sonic and his friends got a chance to relax and enjoy the party easier, everyone except for Amy, who was still thinking about that hedgehog. "Why am I still having this in mind, I care for Sonic and nothing else should be said." Amy thought as she started to drink on the punch she had. Then Chris, Tails and Cream walked up to Amy. "Sorry Amy, but it's better this way." Chris said with his head over Amy. She turned up to her and saw Tails and Cream. "Wait, what are they doing here?" "Chris told us everything." "You should not keep this a secret to anyone, even to yourself." "Chao Choa" She got up and started to move her hands a bit. "I don't know what you two mean." "Look, Amy, you should not hide feeling for people." She started to get furious. "You told them, you promise that you wouldn't tell anybody. " Amy yelled as she took out here hammer. Some people from around there started to move back a bit and started to get nervous, including the three of them. But Chris walked up to Amy. "This only proves it." "No, you're lying." "I'm not lying; you're only lying to yourself." Amy started to raise her hammer. "Quiet, you can't tell me who I should love and who I shouldn't!" Amy said furious with every bit of pride in her. She slam her hammer at Chris and he was about to get attacked if it was for the fact that Sonic came in at the last minute.

She stopped at the last minute, which was a relief to everyone, when the hammer just barely touches the quills on his back. She put her hammer to the side and with a nervous look, she say, "Sonic, I-I'm sorry." At the second, she let out a tear from her eye. "It's better if you leave now Amy." He closed his eyes and turned away from Amy. "I-I didn't mean to-." She remains quiet afterwards. "Leave already." He yelled out to her. She started to let out some more tears. She had watery eyes and had too much that she tried to see, but her tears made it hard for her. She started to run away from the scene and everyone. Some of them wanted to follow her, but Sonic insisted that she remains alone to think about it.

She ran for miles on the road until there was nothing in the area that she recognized. She managed to stop her tears from running through her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she still had her emerald pupils, but the outer layer was all reddish. As she continues to walk down the desert area, she came to a complete stop when she noticed a cave. She was going to continue on, when she heard some of her friends talking to her. They yelled at her to stop, but she didn't want anything to do with them right now, with her still being angry, so she started to run towards the cave, hoping that there would be a section where she can be all alone. She went to the opening area, but when she put her hand on the shadowy area, she felt a freezing chill. "That's cold." "Hey Amy, wait up" She turned around and saw them getting closer. "Looks like I got no choice, but to go down." She ducked down a bit to fit down the cave. She went more and more far down, not noticing until half way that it was getting darker and colder as she went further down. "Is it just me, or did it got colder all of a sudden." She turned around. "I don't want to be in a cold place like this, I have other places where I can be. "Then she heard the Tails, Chris and Cream voice. "Amy, are you down there?" "Amy." "Please, if you're down there, please come back up." "Chao Chao." She turned back to the lower section. "I don't want to get talk to them. What am I thinking? I shouldn't be afraid if I care only for Sonic." She thought. "Amy!" They continued to call out her name, but no willing to go down with the cave being colder and darker along the path.

She thought more on the situation that she was in. "Well I should at least remain here until they leave. I just hope that it would be really soon." She thought. Then as she stand there, the dirt underneath her slipped, a bit that she fell down and started to slide down the cave. "Ah! Someone, help me, Sonic!" She screams out to get help, but there was no echo when she screamed, but she heard them speak, so it was weird for her. She started to go faster and faster down and she tried to yell louder, but it was no use. She couldn't even give out an echo. Then after a minute sliding down the cave, she went to a complete stop as she made it to the end. She hit hard on the ground. "Ouch! That hurts!" She got up and started to wipe out the dirt from her dress. "Looks like I need a bath after this." Then she turned to her surrounding. "Oh my goodness"


	2. Chapter 2

Section 02: A Surprising Sight

Amy looked around and saw something that she could not believe. She started to walk forward, as she was turning side to side, trying to admire the beauty of her surrounding. She was surrounded by a glamorize sight to behold before her eyes. "Wow, how beautiful this place looks. It's so exhilarating." The entire section was completely filled with what appears to be crystal to her eyes. There were crystals with many different varieties of beautiful and bright colors. She started to walk forward to get a closer view on them. There were crystals that filled the top of the roof of what appears like a cave. Though to Amy, this looked like another world to her, like her own special little world. She continued on walking, wanting to see what could be beyond what she's seeing. As she continued on forward, she was surprised when the opening where she got here was sealed by some ocean blue crystals that came from the ground and sealed the small opening.

"No" she quickly said as she ran back and placed her hands on the crystals. Then she got out her weapon, the piko-piko hammer, and made a ferocious slam on the crystals. Unfortunately, there was no physical damage on it, not even a single dint. "Looks like I need to use a little force." She started to do multiply hits on it with each hit harder then the last. She stopped half way to inhale some air into her and then continued the throttle. But as time continued on, she was out of steam and couldn't another hit. There was no chance on her escape from the place anytime soon. She lay rested on the same place for a while as she recovered her strength. As she relaxed there, she started to close her eyes. "I think I'll take a shut eye, for just a minute." She said as she slowly started to close her eyes, as she did, she saw a shadowy figure in front of her. She was too tired that her eyes could not see the person that stood in front on her. Then she fell slowly fell to the floor as she was now in a sleeping state.

When she came to, she saw herself in the in a darker section that only have light due to the reflections of the crystals, towards the lighter area of the location. She didn't seem to wonder the fact that this underground area was producing an abnormal light. Instead, eagerly, she turned around side to side, hoping to see who could have been next to her. But there was no one to be seen. She knew that there had to be someone, for she couldn't have move on the tired state that she was… or maybe she can. She felt well rested as she stood up, but notice that her legs were a bit numb, that she was tilting to one side. It seems that she was asleep for quite some time, but nothing here appeared to show any lesser signs of sunlight, so she wonder if maybe she had slept for an entire days.

As she lost hope at looking for the mysterious person, she decided to leave the area for this moment; for she no longer felt the lonely or depressed feeling that she had earlier before she came in. She started to walk around to all corridors of the entire place, hoping to find her way out. "Where could it be?" She questioned herself. She walked for what appears like hours; there she came to the final corridor of the path she took. She found it; the opening that she came from, but she had completely forgotten that the way out was sealed up and shut. "Alright, how could it forget?" She asked herself. She approached the area with caution, remembering that someone else was here, or no one at all. She can't seem to get it right at this moment.

When she was in front of the only thing that was keeping her from leaving, she started to get angry. "Why does this have to happen to me?" She yelled out with all the beings in her body. She took out her piko-piko hammer and slams the crystal. Unlike last time, she started to have fire in her eyes and when the hammer made contact with the crystal, it broke and shattered to a thousand pieces, but only the top part of it. She felt a bit bummed out that she had to do it all over again, if she were to destroy the rest. She tried for a second time, but before she hit it, the crystal started to shake the area. The shake on the ground caused her to fall down. The crystal then started to go down to the ground and disappear from her eyes. She started to feel most relieved and joyful. She was relieved that she can now live and as well as joyful, for she had done something that she couldn't do before. She was able to break the crystal now when she couldn't do it before.

"Yes, I can't believe I grew stronger, maybe I might impress Sonic this time." She said with a joyful happy old self. She started to walk forward and was about to claw up to the surface when she heard a familiar voice. "You're leaving already, why not stay here awhile." The familiar voice said. She turned around and saw someone that she would never think to see. "Shadow, but how…" She said with a shocking surprise face.


End file.
